cracked
by Peaceblossom26
Summary: After Soundwave returns from his battle with Wheeljack, a friend is worried about him. A tiny moment between Soundwave and his human friend.


A tiny few moments between Soundwave and his human friend.

I own nothing, just love Soundwave

**Cracked**

**The room was cold tonight. The air still. The humming of the ships engines and the faint sounds of venison footsteps was all that be heard. A young woman with dark hair sat at the window in her hidden space, peering out at the night sky. She was glad things were slightly calmer now, though living aboard a giant flying ship, everyday was a surprise, especially with the company she kept. She breathed out as a single shining star caught her attention. Just then she heard the swish of the door as it opened. She turned and a warm smile brightened her face. **

**The dim lights danced on the surface of his metal armored plating, his shoulders straight. He stood there silently as she smiled warmly at him. **

"**Soundwave. You have returned." The young woman jumped down to a lower level of the window then climbed down to the floor and made her way across the room towards her friend. She ran and tossed herself against his giant foot with a smile. "I was worried about you. I missed you." **

**The titan looked down at the tiny creature before him and knelt down on one knee and gently toughed the top of her hair with his long finger. She looked up at him and smiled, but her smile faded when she saw his mask, it was cracked. The hairline cracks splintered in different directions. **

**Her smile turned to a frown and her brows furrowed in worry as she got up on her tiptoes to run her fingers along the glass surface of the mask. "You have been injured. How did this happen?"**

**Soundwave knew this small human could not be of much use to his kind, but for him, he was glad she was there. He saw the concerned look on her small face and wondered why she cared so much.**

"**I don't like when you are injured. What happened? Why did your leader send you out, instead of someone else?" She looked away a moment then back to her friend. "I can't help but worry about you."**

**Soundwave set his hand down before her. He tilted his head at her, looking towards the hand he set before her. She stared at him a moment. "Alright." She gently put a hand to his finger and stepped upon the waiting hand. Soundwave swiftly rose to his full height again, the movement causing the young woman's hair to dance about her shoulders. Soundwave looked at her a moment. She leaned over and touched the surface of his cracked mask again. Then he raised his hand and set her upon his shoulder where she tucked herself behind his shoulder plating before he stepped out of the room.**

**The Communications expert made his way down the halls of the Nemesis towards a loading bay. The doors to the bay slid open and the young woman's eyes widened. She had never seen the loading bay before. They were surrounded by metal plating and boxes and shelves wall to wall. Large runways for the venison airplanes to take off or land on. And there to right of them was a large window. She peeked over his shoulder plating and smiled. It was like one of those bay windows in those country homes she had read about, but made of metal and very large. No curtains either. She smiled as she put a hand to the side of his head. "I've never seen this part of the ship before. It's beautiful. I can see the stars so clearly."**

**Soundwave nodded and he made his way towards the window where he set himself down a moment and the young woman stood up throwing her arms wide. "Look at all this! It's beautiful. The stars seem to shine more brightly here." She turned and leaned against the side of his head a moment. Her eyes closed.**

"**Thank you for bringing me here." She touched the side of her head to his a moment. "Thank you for coming back safely." **

**Soundwave picked her up suddenly, scooping her up with one finger wrapped around her tiny form and placed her on a shelf slightly higher so she could get a better look out the window and they were somewhat eye level. The sudden movement caused her to let out a slight laugh. **

**Soundwave tilted his head to the side a moment as he looked at her. Then pointed at her. **

"**Why did I laugh?" She thought a moment then a smile came to her face again. "Because the way you picked me up so suddenly, it was humorous I suppose. But then again, I always enjoy being around you." She leaned out and touched his mask again. She saw her reflection at first. "Will the doctor fix this for you?"**

**Soundwave nodded his reply. **

**Soundwave, the mighty titan before her, stared at the young woman before him and wondered what made humans worth anything. Why was this world full of them, and why; if they were in fact so insignificant, was this young woman, so tiny, so important to him. **

**The titan stared out at the stars and allowed himself a quiet moment of contemplation. Then her tiny hand on his mask again brought him back to the present. "Where is your world? Is it really that far away?" **

**Soundwave pointed to the stars and waved his hand. **

"**That far."**

**The titan nodded again. **

**Just then a voice came over the ships calm system. "Soundwave. Where are you. I need you to continue your research to find the locations of the other Iacon relics." Soundwave looked up and his shoulders seemed to droop a little.**

"**Your leader needs you? But we just got here. I thought we could sit here a while and talk about your world." She said as Soundwave stood up. "You just returned from a battle. You have been injured and you have go straight back to work-" She paused, fished with a wave of her hand. "-for him."**

**Soundwave stared at her. Then waved his hand. **

"**I know it's your duty but even you need time to rest. I hate seeing you tire yourself out like this."**

**She said a hand on her hip.**

**Soundwave looked away then was about to turn.**

"**I know you are strong. Much stronger then any human can ever hope to be. But please remember, you have someone how cares for you."**

**Soundwave stared at her then nodded silently. As she looked at him, she first saw her reflection but suddenly, she thought her heart had stopped, in that moment, through the dim lights and cracked glass, she could see the barely visible shape of round eyes looking back at her. **

**Soundwave put his hand out, offering her a lift back to her hidden quarters. **

**The young woman had to remind herself to breath. For she had seen his eyes, his eyes she thought, were the most strangest and the most beautiful she had ever seen. She smiled as she stepped upon his hand again then jumped upon his shoulder, once again tucking herself behind his shoulder plating. **

**As he made his way back to the main computer room where he often spent his time, he kept in his memories the short time he had, the time he was able to relax and remember the past and contemplate his present. A present he was fortunate enough to share with his tiny friend. A small human, who was anything but ordinary. A human he was glad to call-his friend.**

**The End**


End file.
